Staying In
by TheRealQueenOfHell
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke make plans to go out only to change them so that they can spend a little more alone time together. PWP…SasuNaru…AU…Lemony goodness.


Authoress: TheRealQueenOfHell. Bow to my asome-ness! (or not)

Title: Staying In

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke make plans to go out only to change them so that they can sprend a little more alone time together. PWP…SasuNaru…AU…Lemony goodness.

Authors Note: This is my first sort of lemon (is a blow job a lemon?), so please be nice to me…I'm working on it okay?

* * *

Naruto flopped down on his poor over used, over stuffed, orange couch; a couch that had seen a good many years of use. Not all of that use falling into the "decent" category.

Naruto shifted off a lump in the couch and stared down at his cell phone. He was waiting for Sakura to hurry up and call him with the details of when they were leaving for this so-called "awesome-est beach ever." He was also waiting on his beloved and oh so very sexy, raven-haired boyfriend to finally stop hogging his tiny apartments' bathroom. Really who would have guessed how long Sasuke took to prim for a trip to the beach? It was almost embarrassing. Hell, Naruto would even go so far as to say Sasuke gave gay men everywhere a bad rap.

A short, sharp sigh escaped from Naruto's lips as the blonde leaned back onto a hand and looked down the lime green hall towards the bathroom door. He sifted when he felt another lump on the couch digging into his back. Maybe it was about time he went out and got a new one?

Naruto continued to muse about this as he waited on both his phone and his boyfriend. Wheat-colored brows furrowed slightly. Wasn't _this_ a change from the usually play of things.

Naruto flinched when he heard something bang against the bathroom door followed by a string of cuss words. "Yep," the blond thought with a grin. "This is definitely a role reversal."

Finally turning off the bathroom light with a 'click', Sasuke strolled out of the bathroom with as much purpose as a man who just spent a half-hour on his bangs could. He continued down the small, rather hideously colored hall into the living room.

"Nothing yet?" He called out to his boy friend of two years as he entered the living room.

"Shut up." Sasuke stated, seeing the scathing look the blond boy was giving him. Sasuke then flopped down on the couch next to Naruto and crossing his arms with a frustrated huff.

"It's not like I took that long on purpose. My hair just wouldn't lay flat." Sasuke continued leaning back on the old couch.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "The whole back of your head defies gravity. A little cow lick here or there is not going to kill anyone!"

After that, Naruto gave a return huff and stood, tossing his Razor to the other man. "If Sakura calls you better pick up."

Without further ado, Naruto stalked off towards the still steamy bathroom, and grabbed a fuzzy towel from the stand they had placed just out side the door. After a finale glace behind him at the raven haired boy still lounging on his couch half naked, he shed his T-shirt into a hamper.

Sasuke, upon moving in, had insisted on getting a hamper for their dirty clothes; the blond being more then happy just to throw his clothes on the floor and do a "smell check" every once in a while to find something half clean.

Scratching his head, Naruto turned the old handle for the water and watched it flow from the foist into the waiting tub bellow. He switched it to the shower head and tugged the rest of his clothes off as he waited for the shower to heat up.

Inside their shared bedroom; Sasuke was busying himself with packing for the beach. There was no way in hell Sasuke was getting in the water of his own free will, so the duck-haired boy made sure to back a couple books in the old back pack he was using as a beach bag.

Lazily, Sasuke then wandered back out to the living room to watch cartoons until Naruto got out of the shower or Sakura called with the details. Which ever came first. He glared sourly at the screen before resting him head on the back of the couch and letting out a long sigh.

Rinsing out the shampoo in his hair and shutting off the water, Naruto stepped over the tub wall and onto the chilly tile floor. He shook some of the water off his hair before pulling the towel off the bathroom counter to run languidly over his dripping body.

With a finale shake of his head, Naruto tugged on a pair of swim shorts he had left laying on the toilet's lid before wandering into the bedroom to look for something comfortable to wear over his navy blue bathing suit.

He settled for a simple and well worn black shirt, one that his favorite band's logo on it, and his beloved orange and blue jacket ((sound familiar?)) to wear over it when the sun set and the ocean wind blow cold air over their beach party.

Sasuke wandered into the room just as Naruto was debating whether or not to wear a pair of jeans over his swim trunks. He'd worn the pair of jeans he was holding so much, they had more holes then fabric.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke before raising an eyebrow at his raven-haired boyfriend. "You're going wearing that to the beach?" Naruto said, referring to the skinny jeans and hooded jacket Sasuke was wearing. "Where's your bathing suit?"

Sasuke just let out his trade mark "Hn" before shifting to lean on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want me to wear then? I'm not going to get wet." Sasuke grumbled as stood straight again and moved away from the queen sized matris.

Naruto turned away from the closet, following Sasuke with his eyes. The blue irises took a rather obvious slide down Sasuke's spine to settle on his well shaped ass. Naruto was never going to complain about how much time Sasuke spent at the gym, that much was for certain.

"Well, why don't you wear something that shows off that sweet ass of yours? I mean, you've worked so hard on it. Or maybe just something better for spending a day at the beach with your boyfriend. We're not, after all, going to a book-reading party or something like that."

The blonde snickered softly as Sasuke gave him a dirty look and strolled away from the bed towards the closet, and in turn, the blond.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. "I can wear whatever the hell I what, when ever I want. And that includes when we go to the beach, idiot."

Sasuke shoved passed the blond and began shifting through the clothes in closet for a second time; looking for a more "Beach Appropriate" outfit. Naruto, on the other hand merely smirked at Sasuke.

"If you can wear whatever you want, _when_ ever you want…then why are you changing your clothes. Is it possible that the great Sasuke Uchiha is listening to "the dead last"? Your words, not mine."

A short flustered snort popped from the brunette's mouth. Then a slow evil smirk stretched over his lips. "Yes, why in heavens name would I listen to a dead last idiot like you? Your words not mine." Sasuke chuckled at the face Naruto made at being one upped before sneaking a hand down to grab Naruto's ass firmly. Rather enjoying the undignified squawk he got out of the blond, he continued.

"Instead of going to the beach, I could show you just how _great_ Sasuke Uchiha is. You never know maybe some of it will rub off on you." He purred into the tan ear.

"Bastard." Was Naruto's only reply as he arched back into the hand holding onto his ass before quickly turning and shoving Sasuke back onto the bed. He took Sasuke's momentary shock as a chance to sneak away from the perverted boy and walked over to the dresser. Once Naruto reached the large chest he began to dig though Sasuke's underwear drawer. "You have to have a bathing suit somewhere…"

"If I did, which I'm not saying I do, what makes you think I'd tell you where my swim trucks were?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto paused before purposefully shifting his hips so that his rear stuck out just a little bit further as he bent over.

Sasuke jerked up from where he landed on the bed, taking in everything the blond man gave him. "You know, I think there is _something_ you could do that might convince me to tell you."

"Is there now?" the blond said, standing up and turning around to face Sasuke. Naruto let his back rest on the chest drawers as his normal dower brunette continued.

"Well yeah," Sasuke said as he shifted so that he sat on the edge of the red comforter. "If you do me a favor I might be willing to tell you where I put my trunks."

"What makes you think I won't find them no my own?" Naruto huffed, though in truth, he was beginning to like where the raven was going with this. "Do you hide them somewhere? Besides that, what exactly do you want from me?"

"Would you like to know?"

"Well," the blond paused and stepped closer to Sasuke. Watching the raven sit there and smirk at him, Naruto continued onward. "That _would _be why I was asking…"

"I want you to…" Sasuke paused as if he was trying to settle on what to ask the blond for. Like the brunette hadn't already decided.

"I want you to…suck me off. My hair won't get messed up, and my pants and underwear will already be off. Deal?"

"You really know how to get a guy in the mood," Naruto muttered before moving forward and pulling at Sasuke's pants' buttons and sliding down the steel zipper.

"Sure, the first part was hot…but you really need to get over your hair, man."

"Oh, shut up and suck it, Naruto. Who knows who much time you have before Sakura calls? And If I'm not done before we need to leave, I'm not wearing a bathing suit. Got it?"

Naruto let out a snort before replying, "Fine I'll make this a quick one then, shall I?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Naruto, or rather, Naruto's tongue.

Sasuke let his eyes close, his body already switching its focus. Naruto explored his mouth thoroughly and Sasuke couldn't help but kiss the boy back. He was so engrossed in the kiss he almost forgot what had started this whole thing. It wasn't till his pants and boxers finally hit the floor, a calloused hand rapped itself around the girth of his cock and began stroking him slowly that he remembered.

"Shit," Sasuke gasped leaning back onto the bed and spreading his legs farther apart. Naruto mouth moved from Sasuke's lips to his pale neck, nipping and sucking gentle, all the while loving the wonton sounds his boyfriend made.

"I thought…you were going to suck me, Naruto." Sasuke alleged. His voice was much too breathy and his pitch too high but it was almost impossible to concentrate with that mouth working along his neck and that tan hand leisurely pumping his erection.

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's neck before pulling away from the pale man. "You're right, Sasuke." Naruto grin had grown to the point that it would rival the Cheshire Cat. "Then again, your _always_, right Sasuke, at least when it comes to sex."

Naruto leaned down towards Sasuke's red cock. Blowing softly he keep eye contact with Sasuke before, finally, after what seemed like ages, taking pity on the poor boy and pulling the straining cock into his mouth.

"Nnngggh, fuck," Sasuke groaned as his body arched off the bed, Sasuke trying his best not to start thrusting up into the hot, wet heat that had shamelessly wrapped around his dick.

Sasuke could feel his hands curling into fists and he reached out to grasp Naruto's unruly locks, still damp from his earlier shower. Naruto shifted his weight again so he could take more of the straining boy into his mouth.

Naruto shifted so that his body draped over Sasuke's widely spread legs. Using his new angle to his advantage, Naruto deep throated the raven, before pulling back and sucking slowly.

Head spinning faster and faster, Sasuke's fists tightened until his nails were digging into his palms through Naruto's think hair. Even the pain of his own nails cutting into the soft flesh of his palms couldn't stop the low, frantic moans that were working their way out of his throat and through his chapped lips.

Sasuke loved and hated that Naruto could do this to him. With such little effort, make him lose his control over the world he lived in; something Sasuke had worked his whole life to achieve.

A particularly hard suck pulled Sasuke back from his wandering thoughts to the events at hand. He felt his eyes roll and he bit his lip hard, trying to desperately to distract himself from the building, blinding pleasure that was making his back arch off their soft matrise.

Opening his eyes to slits, Sasuke gritted his teeth harshly, and tried to slow Naruto's pace. At this rate, he would cum really fucking soon, too soon. The blond really hadn't been kidding when he said "I'll make this a quick one then".

Naruto, busy reveling in the way Sasuke withered under his ministrations, wasn't going to slow down for anything. Naruto's response to the tugging on his hair was to tighten his grip on Sasuke's pale hips, fingers digging brusingly into his skin before moaning around Sasuke's cock, enjoying the way Sasuke's entire body stiffened and, for one second at least, Naruto thought the poor boy was going to come just from that.

"Shit," Sasuke whispered, his eyes fluttering. He pushed his head back into the bed and his whole back arched. Sasuke could _taste_ the orgasm that was hurtling towards him.

Sasuke cry out noisily and Naruto pulled off him just in time to catch the first string of cum with his lips. Sasuke was still busy looking towards to the top of the bed, his entire back arched to the point that he put some gymnasts to shame.

After a few seconds of pleasure coursing through his body Sasuke finally found his body calming down. He could hear Naruto shifting around. The door opened to the bathroom down the hall and Sasuke assumed the blond was cleaning his face off.

As Naruto wandered back into the bedroom he couldn't help but snicker at the way Sasuke was lying on the edge of the bed, right where the blond had left him.

"Ne, Sasuke, I helped you, how about instead of telling me where the bathing suit is, you fix_ my _problem?"

"But what about going the beach, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking rather expectantly at the bulge in the blonds swim shorts.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to tell Sakura we decide to stay in, now won't we?"

And they did just that.

* * *

Sorry for those of you who went into to this looking for a real lemon... I chickened out in the end. Plus, if this took any long to write I was going to eat someone.

I promise on my Girl Scoot Honor. ((yes people I'm a G.S. Want to buy some cookies?)) I will write lemon next time!!! Until then, please leave a review.


End file.
